Dragon Ball: Guardian of the Universe Episode 3- The Real You
(The next day after the battle with Yrome. Scene is Kirro’s house) (Everyone is eatin breakfast. No one is speaking) Yuganna: So.. How was yesterday..? Kirro: Mom. I feel like your hiding something from us. Yuganna: What do you mean? Kirro: I overheard what Yrome said. He said the reason Gurin has a tail is because he’s a Saiyan. Gurin: I thought everyone gets tails.. (Yuganna is silent) Kirro: Well, Mom? Is there something you like to tell us? I believe we’re old enough to know. Yuganna: (Sighs) Okay. We aren’t originally from this planet. Gurin: I KNEW IT. Kirro: If we aren’t Hosekians, than what are we? Yuganna: We are Saiyans. Born on a planet named Planet Vegeta. A strong, warrior race. We believed that we were superior to everyone else. But our home planet was destroyed by a guy named Frieza. Kirro: Why did he destroy the planet? Yuganna: Because we were rebelling against his rule. So he destroyed Planet Vegeta. Kirro: So where’s Frieza now? Yuganna: Frieza has gotten destroyed by a Saiyan.. I forgot his name. Gurin: Oh the irony. Kirro: Then how did we get here? Yuganna: We barely escaped in a spaceship. Just us three. Gurin: What about dad? Yuganna: I.. I don’t know. We helped fight against Frieza. He could’ve died or barely made it out. (The room grew silent for a while) Kirro: So.. Who do you think could’ve sent Yrome? Yuganna: Well.. It could’ve been Forst, Frieza’s cousin. They worked together until Frieza died. Did Yrome mention anything important about his stay here? Gurin: I KNOW. He was talking about a resource. Some sort of resource Hoseki has I think.. Yuganna: Oh no.. Kirro: What’s wrong? Yuganna: Frost must be after the Great Hoseki Rock. Gurin: Is that a candy rock? Yuganna: No. It’s a special kind of rock that has an incredible power source. It’s said that if you manipulate the power within the rock, your power will increase exponentially. A person cannot be beaten with that kind of power.. Kirro: So what do we do? Yuganna: We’ve got to stop him from coming here, and taking the Great Hoseki Rock. Gurin: When do you think Frostie will come here? Yuganna: Probably in the next few months.. Kirro & Gurin: IN THE NEXT FEW MONTHS!? (The TV turns on by itself) Yuganna: What the.. Surai: HELLO FELLOW HOSEKIANS. My name is Surai. Top henchwoman of Frost. (Everyone in the house turns to the TV) Surai: You see, I’m looking for a special thing. A rock of some sort. That’ll grant special powers for my master. Can you guys do us a favor and just.. you know.. hand it to us? Instead of fighting and killing innocent people. Gurin: WE WILL NEVER. Kirro: She can’t hear you.. Surai: And you don’t willingly hand it to us. Well, we’ll just kill off your race and destroy your worthless planet! (Surai claps after her sentence) Surai: So I’ll give you… four months to think about it. I’ll be there in four months! I can’t wait to see you all. Love and kisses!! (Surai blows a kiss to the TV screen and disappears) Kirro & Gurin: FOUR MONTHS!? (Yuganna slams her fist onto the table) Yuganna: We aren’t going to be prepared in four months.. Kirro: Yes we will mom. Gurin and I will just train every day, all day! Gurin: YEAH Yuganna: That’ll just hurt us than help us. Kirro: Then what do we do? Move the rock somewhere else? Yuganna: No. They will eventually find it. We have to let them come here. Gurin: But they will destroy the planet mom! Yuganna: They won’t. You guys will be prepared. Kirro: How? Yuganna: I’ve got a plan. You guys will be training. But with an old friend of mine. Kirro: Who? Yuganna: A Kai. He knows a lot about fighting and he can teach you guys some new skills. Kirro: How do you know a Kai? Yuganna: Because unfortunately, I’ve died once. And I wanted to get stronger so I trained with him. He’s a little hard to get used to and may get on your nerves but it’s worth it in the end. NOW GET READY. TRAINING BEGINS TODAY. (Kirro and Gurin puts clothes on and gets ready) Yuganna: Okay. I’m going to teleport you guys to his planet. Gurin: He has a planet? Yuganna: Yes. It’s not big but it’ll do. Kirro: Wait. You’re not coming with us? Yuganna: No. Someone has to hold down the fort. Okay. Are you guys ready? (Kirro and Gurin both sigh) Gurin: Yeah. Kirro: Sure, whatever. Yuganna: Okay. Goodbye my children, love you! (Yuganna beams an energy blast at Kirro and Gurin and in a flash, they disappear to the Kai’s planet) Yuganna: You guys are our only hope.. (Kirro and Gurin teleports to the Kai’s planet) Gurin: Woah. I feel so much heavier here. Kirro: It’s the gravity. Why is this planet so small? Gurin: Maybe because only one person lives here. You know, one person doesn’t need a lot of space. (A short man, about the height of Gurin, walks out of his small house. His skin tone is a dark red and he has pointy ears. He is also bald) ???: Yuganna told me to expect her kids. You guys don’t look very strong at all. Gurin: HEY. WE’RE STRONG. YOU DON’T LOOK STRONG. YOU ARE MY HEIGHT. ???: Little boy, I am a Kai. Despite my size, I can destroy you with a simple flick of my wrist. Kirro: And your name is, Mr. Kai? Shin: My name is Shin. East Kai of this Universe. (Meanwhile in Surai’s spaceship) Soldier: SETTING ROUTE TO HOSEKI SURAI MA’AM. Surai: Excellent.. Very excellent.. Was the message I did clear? Soldier: YES. EVERY SCREEN IN HOSEKI RECEIVED THE MESSAGE. Surai: Very good. (Door opens) Soldier: FROST SIR. Frost: Surai, are we heading towards the planet Hoseki? Surai: Yes, sir. We will be here in four months. Frost: Great. Know I will finally have this immense power I’ve been dreaming of! (Frost laughs evilly) Will Kirro and Gurin be strong enough to defeat Surai and Frost? Will Frost finally get the power he’s been looking planet to planet for? Find out on the next episode of Dragon Ball: Guardian of the Universe! Category:Dragon Ball: Guardian of the Universe